


Benefits of a Friend's Friends

by ShadowBanking101



Series: The Benefits of the Pure Heart Kingdom [1]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Depends on how well this does, Domination, F/M, Fingering, Fondling, I find your lack of Tanyaclops... Disturbing, Kissing, Lemon, Might write more Smut, Or At Least I Tried, Remember when internet porn was called Lemons? Wasn't that a simpler time?, Smut, Snowballing, Takes place during "Meet Tanya Keys", Vaginal Sex, pure unadulterated smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBanking101/pseuds/ShadowBanking101
Summary: Messing with Mao Mao is fun. Badgerclops and Tanya could agree on that, but perhaps it would be fun to mess around with each other?(If you want to skip the setup and get to the fun dirty parts then start reading after the "* * *")
Relationships: Badgerclops/Tanya Keys
Series: The Benefits of the Pure Heart Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Benefits of a Friend's Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I can write 11 page smut in a single night, but it takes weeks to get a chapter out for my main fanfic. Read this while you beat your meat, finger yourself or get off in whatever way you do. This is a judgment-free zone.

Badgerclops didn’t like being kidnapped; it wasn’t very much fun. You just had to sit around and wait for something to happen. Although he had to admit that Tanya was one of the more interesting kidnappers. She had a history with Mao Mao. Probably a positive one. She enjoyed messing with him. It was funny to watch, but right now she was flying him over the ocean. There wasn’t much to do, but sit in the back and watch the ocean. Maybe he’d get lucky and see a dolphin or something. Until then, he was just going to have to be very bored.

Or so he thought.

The solid gold truck slowly came to a stop, sliding to a landing in the middle of the ocean, splashing a bit of water in the back. What? Did she run out of gas? Badgerclops turned to watch her. She sighed and messed around on her phone. At first, he thought she was calling somebody, instead, she was playing one of those Japanese gacha-games. He watched for some time. She kept playing on her phone. Ignoring text and spending money like she wasn’t in the middle of a kidnapping.

“Hey,” Badgerclops called out when he finally got tired of sitting around,” what are you doing?” 

“Playing games.”

“Why though?”

“...Cause I’m bored?”

“I mean why are you playing that. Shouldn’t you be like, taking me to prison or something?”

“I don’t know. Maybe? This really isn’t any fun without Mittens.”

She was right about that, but since she mentioned him, Badgerclops might as well ask. “What’s your relationship with Mao Mao?” 

That got Tanya to stop playing on her phone. She climbed through her window to the roof of her truck, sitting cross-legged while she looked down at Badgerclops with folded arms. 

“What’s that matter to you,” she asked.

“I was just curious. I mean, you two have that kind of... _ intimacy  _ between you.” 

Tanya rolled her eyes,” good to know that our sexual tension hasn’t gone away.”

“So you guys dated?”

Tanya sucked in air through her teeth. “Not exactly… you know what friends with benefits are?” 

“What? Did you share a dental plan or something?” 

“I wish, but no. Friends with benefits mean that you and someone else aren’t in a relationship yet you still… you know, have sex.”

Badgerclops nodded along, “that makes more sense, although where I’m from that’s called being fuck-buddies.” 

“That’s crass.”

“But it's more accurate.”

Tanya waved him off.

“Though I kind of suspected he’d be fuck-buddies with someone else.”

“Oh my god. He’s doing that with you too?”

Badgerclops nodded his head. “It seems to be a habit of his.”

They both laughed before things fell into an awkward silence. The sound of the slow-rolling waves filled the air. 

“Hey, Badgerclops,” Tanya said, breaking the silence. “You wanna see who's better?” 

“What? I mean- right now? Do we even have enough time for that?” 

“I mean, it’ll take Mao Mao some time to catch up.”

“I still don’t think we have enough time.” 

Tanya rolled her eyes,” Mao Mao would’ve been able to do it.” 

Badgerclops scoffed,” you’ll find that I last  _ way  _ longer than him.”

“Really? Then prove it.”

With that, Tanya jumped down and pressed her body against his. Badgerclops could feel his cheeks flush red as she wrapped her arms around him for a kiss. He accepted her offer and began to grope and feel his way around her body.

That was until she pulled away.

“What the hell are you doing?” she asked.

“What? I was trying to fondle your breast.”

“Your hands were an inch too low.”

“How am I supposed to tell? I couldn’t see, and It's not like I do it with women often.”

Tanya sighed and shook her head. “Let’s try this again.”

“Let’s do this.” Badgerclops stepped forward, reaching out only to have his hands swatted away.

“What was that for?”

“I don’t wanna get pinched in the rib again.” Tanya pushed him back, so he fell flat on his ass. “Just sit back and let things happen.”

* * *

Badgerclops wasn’t exactly into dominatrix, but he was ready to experiment.

Tanya was on top of him in an instant. She felt around his body, checking the muscles on his arms, poking the layer of fat on his belly before going in for a kiss. It was long and slow. She was definitely more practiced than Mao Mao, certainly better. While kissing him Tanya guided his hands, slowly showing him the proper places to put them. She ran his hand along her back before bringing his metal hand to her breast. The cold metal made her let out a sultry moan. Badgerclops had just begun to use his thumb to play with her nipple when she brought his other hand to her ass. Letting him feel the plush warmth with his real one. 

Once he had found a rhythm, Tanya broke off the kiss. Sinking down, running her fingers along his thighs. His heart hammered as his mind filled with a pleasant haze. Badgerclops could feel her breath against him. He curled his toes, failing to stifle a moan which only made her work harder. With one hand she played with his balls, giving a gentle kiss to get the little guy awake. 

“It’s bigger than Mao Mao’s, isn’t it,” he said between breaths.

“You’re like three times his size, so it better be.”

“You're no funnnghhh,” Badgerclops struggled to get the words out. He expected a little more foreplay. Maybe use lick a bit of pre-cum off the tip, maybe start playing with it, instead, he felt the warmth of her mouth around his uncut tip. 

If everything before this didn't show her experience, she certainly did now. She went up and down, taking all he offered. Her mouth was perfect. She knew how to use her tongue, she knew how to avoid the teeth, and never ceased. She played with every inch of him with the delicate, practiced skills of an expert. She kneaded his ass with her hands better than Muffins could knead dough. Badgerclops had to wonder if she used her magic to avoid breathing, or if she was genuinely that good. She’d only just begun, and Badgerclops was already on the edge. He could feel it welling up inside of him. He placed his hand on her head when he could take it no longer. His balls twitched, his cock throbbed, and cum gushed forth. 

First one pump. 

Then two.

And thee.

And it just kept coming. 

Tanya didn’t come up until he was finished, and when she did she gave Badgerclops one more kiss, letting him taste his own salty spunk.

“And you said you could last longer,” Tanya joked, poking his nose.

“There’s more to lasting longer than just one shot.”

“Good ’cause I still haven’t had mine.”

Tanya climbed onto him, putting Badgerclops face-to-face with her breast. He’d have to enjoy putting his face between them later. Tanya guided both hands to her ass as she carefully took aim. Just feeling the tip of his cock brush against her entrance made him shudder. Tanya giggled and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. He gasped, enjoying every second of the entrance. It was slick, slow, sensuous When she was all the way down they were face-to-face once again. 

He half-expected another kiss when she went back up and down again. He felt the wind leave his lungs as he enjoyed every bit of her. The tightness of her walls, the slow and steady buck of her hips, the ease of surrounding the reins and letting someone else guide him. He had to hold on to her ass even tighter, the excess slipping between his fingers, just to keep his soul from his body. Pleasure rocked him and he could barely believe he wasn’t dreaming. It was only the pleasant pricks of pain she dug his nails into his shoulders when she went faster and faster. Her walls tighter and tighter, so hot and wet and warm.

He could feel another orgasm coming on when Tanya brought him back with a kiss “You want it don’t you,” she asked her voice a siren’s melody.

“Yes,” he admitted.

“You want to do it inside.”

“Yes,” he admitted.

“You want to finally let it all come out? You want to give it all to me?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell me the magic word.”

“Please.”

“Full sentences,” she commanded.

“Let me come inside of you.” 

“Almost.”

“Let me come inside you, please,” he begged.

“Then do it!”

It was like one of those paper-mache volcanoes he made as a kid. All of it came at once in one explosive finale. It was hot and warm and it just kept coming and coming. Tanya didn’t stop bucking her hips, gleefully draining Badgerclops of all he had until he had given her his everything. It was too much. He slipped out with a pop, blowing his load all over her fur. It drenched her hips, landed in between her breast, and Tanya licked away the bit that had gotten on her face. 

Badgerclops had to lie down and catch his breath. He didn’t even know he had that much in him.

“You certainly gave a good show,” she giggled.

“I did?”

“Yeah, a solid showing, although you still didn’t make me cum. You may last longer than him, but he has that on you. Shame that you’re done.”

Maybe it was the goading. Maybe he’d finally found his confidence, but Badgerclops sat back up with renewed vigor. “Who said I was done?”

“Wha-” 

He grabbed Tanya close and pulled her in for a forceful kiss. Quickly breaking it off to grab her tightly by the ass.

“This is much better. God, if only you were like this from the beginning.”

“It only gets better from here,” he said. 

He rubbed his cock along her before he finally found his mark. The mix of juices and cum had better work as lube.

“You ready?”

“Do your worst.”

With one swift thrust, he was completely inside her. He could hear the sharp inhale as all the breath was knocked out of her. It may have been a while since he lied with a woman, but all the time spent with Mao Mao did teach him a thing or two about anal. He gave her a second to catch her breath before doing it again. He bounced Tanya up and down, stretching every inch he filled, picking up the pace, going faster and faster.

Her pussy was the best thing he’d ever had, but somehow her ass was even better. It was deliciously warm. The tightness was absolutely divine. Every hit seemed to be better than the last. The thing you find in a wet dream you forget when you wake up. The heat and weight of it all was something out of myth, out of legend. She let out a small whine when he pinched her ass, nuzzling her face against his neck.

The heat consumed them. Badgerclops pushed her forward, putting her back to the floor, and topping her like there was no tomorrow. Tanya wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist, matching his pace. Their sweaty bodies pressed together. His balls slap, slap slapped against her ass as they lost themselves in carnal delight. The truck shook in the water. Tanya’s tiny moans of pleasure whispered in his ear, made him go harder and faster. A long, deep, forceful kiss was the cherry atop the icing.

He could feel her ass twitch and clench around him as she came. The satisfaction of finally doing it was the last push he needed. He held her close; he held her tight. Making sure all of his cum ended up inside her. The one moment seemed to last forever, but when it was over Badgerclops finally pulled out, watching the cum leak out of her petite pink asshole like a faucet. 

Tanya picked herself up and sat against the back of her truck, heaving for breath, her cheeks still flushed with pleasure when Badgerclops came over. He pressed himself against her chest, putting his face in her boobs to listen to her thumping heart. 

“How was that,” he asked, his voice muffled by her breast.

“Okay, you win. You’re better than Mao Mao. It was a grade-A job.”

“What if I said I know how to make it an A+?”

“Oh? Do tell.”

Badgerclops said nothing. He held her up against the back of the truck. Her legs resting on his shoulders; his face right in front of his favorite place. She grabbed the back of his head and moaned with pleasure when Badgerclops began to use his tongue. Tasting what he left inside her cunt. He fingered her ass with his robotic hand, twisting, turning, and making it vibrate. She let a soft mew as her grip tightened. He could feel her tense around his tongue as she came. He did his best to catch as much as he could, lapping it up like a thirsty dog and savoring the taste.

She chuckled and landed a small kiss on his forehead.

The two of them laid there for a time. His cock pressed against her ass tempted him to go again, but Tanya turned around to face him. 

“I’ll admit. That was better than I thought it’d be,” she said. 

“That means a lot coming from the best I’ve ever had.”

They chuckled and laid there a little longer. 

Badgerclops spoke up first. “You know, next time you’re in the valley, I wouldn’t mind going again. Maybe we could invite Mao Mao next time.”

“Since you did such a good job, I’ll be sure to stop by again, but only if you’re good.”

They shared a small chuckle between themselves before falling back into silence. The rolling waves were their only company. 

Everything was nice until Badgerclop’s cybernetic eye picked up something out the corner of his vision. Strange. He turned his head and activated the zoom feature.

“No. That's impossible. There’s no… aww shit.”

“What?”

“Mao Mao’s back.”

“Son of a bitch!”

Tanya shot up. Climbing through the window back into the driver's seat, while Badgerclops got back in the burlap sack. “Start the engines!”

“I’m trying. I’m trying!” 

The aerotruck roared to life. The water flared up around them as it took to the sky. 

“Tanyaaaa,” Mao Mao called out as the chase resumed once more. Hopefully, the cat none the wiser to the benefits Tanya and Badgerclops, two friends, shared.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this'll be a one-shot or something larger, so feedback is a major factor here.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.


End file.
